And So The Dog Loved The Fox
by ErikaKiba
Summary: When Naruto and Kiba spend a little alone time together, secrets begin to pour. What exactly does this spell out for them? Read and find out. ***kind of a fluffy story, tried to make it cute. Might have some spelling mishaps and grammar errors, but please just bare with me. Thank You! -Admin***


***Old fanfiction I fished out of my email and revised. I'm feeling inspired to write more on it, let me know what you all think. thanks -Admin***

**The night kiba and naruto were hanging out at kiba's home. They began joking around, this is where our story begins.**

Kiba looked at naruto with a small smirk in response to his comment about kissing. "Hmm are you sure I want to kiss you Naruto-Kun?" he asked with a sly brow

Naruto laughed at the dog boy "You might. But I know I wanna kiss you Kiba-chan"

Kiba responded slightly shocked"Y-you do...?"

Naruto blushes a bright red and looked away slightly "Y-Yes..."

"Well then… What's stopping you" Kiba asked blushing across his face with a slight irritated look since he really wanted to kiss him

Naruto moved closer to the brunette and stood on his toes, pressing his lips against Kiba's.

He instantly melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around naruto's waist trying not to lift him or get to into the moment.

The blonde boy wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck as he slowly pulled away, a deep red blush on his cheeks

"How long have you been holding that in Naruto-kun" Kiba asked in a sweet voice kissing his cheek letting him go

"About 4 years..." He mumbled, knowing Kiba would most likely be angry at him for taking advantage of the moment

He sighed as he looked at the blonde boy "and you're just now telling me this?"

"I always thought you liked girls. I thought you liked Hinata-sama. I felt that if I told you, you wouldn't ever talk to me again..." Naruto said a hint of sadness in his voice

"I did like her… But she's always liked you...and I knew that was never going to change, so I gave up on her and for a while I didn't like anyone until I started to notice everything that she noticed in you and my feelings grew for this little man standing in front of me" he smirked and motioned towards the slightly shorter blonde boy.

Naruto blushed once again. "Kiba..." He hugged the brunette tight, not wanting to let go of him in fear that this entire situation might just be his imagination.

Kiba hugged the blonde back tightly "Naruto..." He kissed his head and rests his chin looking into the distance "I know what you're thinking… you don't have to hug so tight… this is real life, I really am into you…" he laughed slightly

"I think I'm in love with you..." He said to the dog boy scared of what his response might be

Kiba blinked and pulled away looking into the familiar blue eyes that he loved so much "y-you think..." he tried to look away but his brain was clouded by Naruto's eyes

Naruto looked back into Kiba's chocolate brown eyes. "No. Kiba Inuzuka. I am in love with you!" he exclaimed proudly

Kiba was surprised, as he blinked again, it sunk into his brain "you love me..." was all he could manage to say before he tilted Naruto's chin up and kissed him passionately " I don't exactly hear those words around here a lot… my mother hates men and my sister is almost never here… it means so much to me to hear those words… especially from you" he said before grabbing naruto and kissing him lovingly again

Naruto's eyes went wide then slowly began to close. He kissed back with equal passion. "I'm happy that I'm able to make you feel that way Kiba-Kun" he proceeded with the kissing

Kiba fell into the kiss licked the blonde's lips asking If he could enter his tongue

Naruto slowly opened his mouth, granting Kiba entrance.

He smiled through the kiss eyes closed as he entered and explored Naruto's mouth

The fox boy's body shivered slightly. He let out a low moan at Kiba's taste. It was spicy and... Just Kiba.

Kiba moaned softly falling to the ground taking Naruto down with him.

Naruto laid underneath him. He slowly pulled away from their kiss. "Kiba... Are we going to..." he asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

He smiled slightly "it's up to you my love… I'm not going to force you into anything" he chuckled under his breath "Frankly I'm afraid to" he kissed naruto again softly

"I-I want t-to... I'm j-just scared..." he admitted while stroking kiba's cheek

"You don't have to be scared with me... I promise that I will try my best not to hurt you…" he held his Naruto's hand while it was on his cheek "trust me"

He stared up into his eyes. "Y-You... L-Lead…"he blushed madly

"Well… First let's go over to my room..." He smiled and blushed slightly realizing they were still in the living room area inches away from his mother's room

"Alright." He grabbed Kiba's hand and began to walk with him slightly laughing as he looked back at where they had their first kiss of many

He walked next to him hand in hand as Akamaru followed close behind with his head hanging slightly aware that he was losing his best friend to a fox boy.

Kiba closed the door right after naruto walked in locking akamaru out of the room. He whimpered slightly before lying down sadly at the door

"How bad will it hurt..." Naruto asked slightly worried since it was his first time. 'What am I doing… Am I even ready he thought to himself worried about everything that was happening.

"Well it'll hurt at first but after a while all the pain fades away and turns to pleasure... In guessing that it feels kind of like kakashi's thousand years of pain… Just not as hard" he smiled a bit remembering the story he told him about the first official training he had with kakashi.

Naruto shuddered. "That hurt..." He mumbled. He jumped a few steps ahead of Kiba and turned around, facing him. He waited until Kiba was in front of him and kissed him passionately by surprise.

Kiba fell into his trap but didn't fight it. He picked him up and made him wrap his legs around his waist as he moved closer to the bed

Naruto did as was told and wrapped his legs around Kiba. 'This feels right… I love him…I'm sure of it' he reassured himself quietly

Kiba smiled and carried him the rest of the way to his bed and laid him down slowly not wanting to separate their lips for long

Naruto closed his eyes and covered his face, embarrassed not allowing kiba to look at his face or to resume kissing him

"Don't hide your beautiful face" he said moving his hands out of the way so he could kiss his cheek and work his way down

Naruto blushed. "Kiba... I'm not beautiful. I'm handsome"

" No… You're beautiful" Kiba smirked and licked Naru's neck taking his jacket off slowly and seductively "Wait" he put his finger to his mouth "Nope... You not handsome and you're not beautiful either… You sexy"

Naruto blushed and looked away, a cute pout on his face. "Liar" his breath became slightly jagged at the feel of kiba's tongue on his neck

"I wouldn't lie about that" he said taking Naruto's net shirt off continuing his trail down his chest to his abs

"Kiba... I'm getting a little nervous…" He moved his arms up to help his shirt off easier despite the words he had just spoken

"Hmm... you don't wanna do this anymore love?" he said removing his own jacket and shirt "we can always stop… whenever you want" he crawled onto naruto again

Naruto looked down at Kiba's muscular body. "But I want you Kiba...I've wanted you for so long" he became flushed with lust

"We'll then... Calm down it's not gonna feel good if your all tense" he smiled and unbuttoned Naruto's Pants

Naruto fidgeted a bit then leaned up and pressed his lips to Kiba's. "I'll try to not be so tense" he chuckled a bit and gasped at the feel of kiba's hands on his thigh

Kiba pressed his lips against Naru's as well and slipped his own pants off

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He moved his hands down and held onto his boxers

Kiba looked at him and smiled "come on now love… if you want to stop say it plainly… don't tease me and get me all wild up for not reason"

Naruto blushed. "You won't laugh at me?" he tried so hard to not hide his face

"Why Would I?" He asked leaning down kissing his chest and licking his nipple

Naruto shivered. "I-I dunno... but this feels amazing" he laughed slightly at himself

"Mmmm" he said slightly snickering as he moved Naruto's hands from his boxers looking into his eyes asking if he could remove them

Naruto stared back for a while before lightly nodding.

"I it makes you feel better... Look" he said before taking off his pants and boxers towering over the blonde in the complete nude

Naruto blushed harshly and couldn't look away. He realized he had been caught staring and looked up at the Brunettes face unknowing on what to say.

He laughed a bit "silly boy" he said as he slipped off Naruto's boxers sitting him up as he kissed him deeply and began to stroke him

Naruto's moan was muffled as he was kissing Kiba. His arms wrapped tightly around the dog nin, scratching his back lightly

He moaned as well and stroked a bit faster still kissing as he slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth

Naruto kissed back with passion, and love. His breathing became ragged at the faster pace of Kiba's hand around his member

Kiba explored Naruto's mouth as he rubbed harder pulling away a string of spit connecting them

Naruto's eyes were half lidded with a slight blush on his face. His breathing was soft. He stared with lust darkened eyes at Kiba. "Why'd you pull away" he asked almost in a whisper

"Mmm lay down Naru-Kun" Kiba smiled pushing him down onto the bed slightly "wrap your legs around my neck" he said confidently

"Wha...?" He slowly moved his legs to Kiba's neck and wrapped them as he was told

Kiba spread Naru's butt cheeks and started to lick his entrance nice and slowly teasing naruto

Naruto's back arched at the feeling, his legs pulling Kiba closer. "Oh Kiba! Yes!" he exclaimed loudly before realizing that they were still in the room next to kiba's mother's room "ahh… sorry" he apologized and kept moaning trying to keep it under control

Kiba Licked faster and inserted a finger moving it slightly to get naru used to the feeling

Naruto froze and his body stiffened. "K-Kiba... It feels... Weird…" He complained, moving his body trying to make it comfortable

He stuck another finger and moved them in and out "I know just hang in there Naru-Kun"

"Kiba... Uhnn.." He moaned, from pain and slight pleasure "fa…faster" he said moving his back onto his fingers.

He smirked and grabbed his member stroking it as he licked naru's entrance fast and roughly

Naruto threw his head back, grasping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white

Kiba added a third finger as he rubbed faster "you enjoying this babe?" he asked as he fingered with varying speeds

Naruto opened his mouth to moan but made no noise. He looked at kiba's member and grabbed it starting to lick the tip while pumping it with his hand

Kiba's grasp on naruto's member tightened when he felt his own member being played with. "ah naru.. suck it…" he asked almost a plea for pleasure.

"K-Kiba! I-Im g-gonna!" he yelled disregarding every attempt of being heard. His body shook as his orgasm hit hard from the amount of pleasure in both his butt and member

he smirked and got up throwing naruto onto the bed lifting his legs into the air. He lined up his erection to Naruto's entrance and pushed it in gently

Naruto stiffened as he felt the tip of Kiba's erection touch his entrance. "Please be gentle Kiba. Please..."

"I will… You've loosened up with my fingers... Don't worry love…" He said as he thrusted forward slightly inserting his tip and a bit more of his shaft

"Kiba. Just go all the way in. Please." He begged, wanting to get used to this feeling as quick as possible

" Ok.." He said thrusting all the way in standing there waiting for the okay to move any more.

Naruto's eyes watered at the feeling, the tears spilling over. "Ok..." He slowly moved himself back and forth, riding Kiba.

Kiba started to moan a he thrusted meeting Naruto's tempo. Like a heart beat the two made love having short moments of loud moaning followed by a few grunts and lustful sighs

Naruto moved away from Kiba, pushing him down to the bed, crawling on top of him. "Kiba Inuzuka. I love you..." He said before ramming himself down onto Kiba's erection. His threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent moan

Kiba gasped at the sudden shock of pleasure that shot through his body as he moaned back "Naruto Uzumaki.. I Love You Too" his body shivered as he thusted upwards into the fox boy.

"That's where you're wrong Kiba..." He said quickly as he began to lift and lower himself onto Kiba, keeping the steady pace that kiba had established

"W-what do you mean?" He said throwing his head back gripping the sheets

"I-It's Naruto... Inuzuka..." He mumbled, leaning closer to Kiba. "I want to be with you. Forever…" He pushed down as hard as he could, taking Kiba in deeper and deeper

"O-oh m-my g-god" he said in reference to Naruto's actions then realized what he said "y-you what…" He said looking at him smiling as he thrusted upwards holding into his hips

"My name... I-Is.. N-Nar-ruto... I-Inuzu-ka.." He said between thrusts.

He let go of his hips and leaned up making Naruto's legs wrap around his waist and kissed him with so much passion as he made love to him even more the atmosphere changing to one of love rather than lust

Naruto moaned at Kiba's tenderness. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, slowly thrusting downward. "Kiba... I love you so much!"

Kiba tensed up and came deep in Naruto's entrance "I love you too Naruto Inuzuka" he said panting Laying down with him on his chest

Naruto's eyes watered and he began to cry. He covered his face with his arm, preventing Kiba from seeing him cry

He felt Naruto's tears in his arm "hey… What's wrong?" He said with concern in his voice looking at naruto worried he did something wrong

He pulled Kiba into a tight embrace. "I love you so much! Don't leave me... I need you..."

"I promise I won't leave you Naru-Kun.. I love you so much"

Naruto kissed his cheek. He rolled over to where he was on top and rested his head on Kiba's chest.

He stroked Naruto's hair and ended up falling asleep

'Hes in love with me... He stole my heart... I stole his last name... I love you Kiba..' He thought to himself as he too fell asleep

***kinda short I know sorry ^.^"***


End file.
